Moving?
by Desi-poo
Summary: Takes place during Step Up 3. Moose gets a job offer in L.A. and he has to decide what to do with his relationship with Camille. Does he ask her to move with him? Or does he leave her? Read and Review.


It's almost graduation day for Camille and I from NYU. These past four years have been some of the best years of my life. I got to double major in engineering and dance, I got to dance throughout college and with The Pirates, and I got the girl of my dreams. I can't believe I got so lucky with everything that I have now. I'm also incredibly happy that I'm going to be starting my new job as an engineer. Since graduation day is fast approaching, I knew that I needed to really decide if I was going to pursue engineering or dance as a career. I decided to go with engineering, seeing as it is more stable than dance, even though I will keep up with dancing every chance I get, I can guarantee that.

Since I decided to go with engineering, I started applying for jobs everywhere, I got almost all that I applied for, the best one, however, is in sunny Las Angeles, California. I haven't told Camille yet because I'm not really sure how to. We've been together for a while now and I want to be with her for forever, but how to tell her that I need to move L.A.? How will she react? Most importantly, how do I ask her to move in with me and also move clear across the country to another state?

I think about all of this as I walk to the vault to meet up with The Pirates to hang out and rehearse some new moves. _Maybe I can get some advice on what to do from The Pirates._ I think to myself as I walk down the street with a little more pep in my step as I think about all of the possible advice I might get. I get into the elevator and ride my way up. The door opens to everyone laying around and talking to one another, going over dance movies, or goofing off.

"Moose!"

"Hey Marcos, Martin." The Santiago twins greeted me as soon as they saw me in the elevator and before I knew it they were dragging me out and babbling away about some dance move that they wanted to show me. I cut them off as soon as I could get a word in.

"Woah, woah, guys! That's great. I'd love to see it. Lets get everyone around first and start practice."

"Sure thing, Moose!" They both said at the same time; and with that, they were off and gathering everyone into the boom room for rehearsal. _Those guys are insane, but you gotta love them._ In the middle of rehearsal, everything was going great. I love dancing with these guys, they've become like my second family and if it weren't for them, and everything that has happened, I may not have ended up with Camille, and who knows where I would be without her?

Dancing with these guys is amazing. There are so many things that we learn from one another and bouncing ideas off each other is great. Jason and I have been working on a new lighting design for our next show and it's really exciting. Not only is this design in sync with our movements, but also to the music and I cannot forget my sweet light up sneakers! _Can't get those at footlocker._ I chuckle as I think this, knowing it was something the DJ said when we performed at the World Jam. When rehearsal was finished, Jason and I went and worked on the lights for the next show.

As we were working, I figured this would be a good time to ask him for some advice. "Hey, Jason?"

"Yeah, Moose?" He asked back, not looking up from his work.

"You know I got that engineering job in L.A., right?"

At this question Jason put sown his work and looked at me. "Yeah. Are you rethinking it or something?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

I put up hands. "No, no. Not rethinking it. I want to do it. It's more of me thinking about how I'm going to move there and what I'm going to do about Camille."

"What about Camille? I kind of assumed she was going with you. Considering how you two are practically joined at the hip." He says this with a teasing smile and an eye roll.

I roll my eyes back at him and throw up my hands in frustration. "That's the thing. I want her to go with me." I turn and lean down over the table with my hands on it and look down at my hands. "It's just, it's across the country and we've never lived together before." I look up at him with pleading eyes. "How do I ask my girlfriend to not only move in with me, but to move all the way across the country with me? What if she says no? Then what?"

Jason walks over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder as I look back down at my hands resting on the table. "Moose, we all know you love her and we all know you want this job. I think the best thing you can do is just talk to her about. Ask her what she wants and tell her what you want and no matter what, she loves you. You guys will work things out and will work through anything that'll happen." I look up at him and he offers me a smile.

I shake his hand and give him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Jason."

"No problem. Now, let's get back to these lights, shall we?"

"Sure thing." We work on the lights for another few hours and then we head back to the kitchen to get some food. As we walk back, I get a text from Camille. _Hey babe. Want to grab some dinner?_

I smile a little, but slip my phone back in my pocket and pretend I never saw the text. As I walk into the kitchen I feel bad for ignoring Camille, but I just don't know what to say to her or even how to act around her lately. I decide to get more advice from Stix and Anala. As if on cue, Stix and Anala both skip up to me as soon as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Moose!" They both said together. "Hey, girls!" I answered back with a smile as I waved and walked around them to grab an apple from the fridge.

"How's the girlfriend? She hasn't been over in a while and we miss her." Anala said with a slight pout on her face.

I smile at that, felling very happy that my Pirate family likes my girlfriend so much. "She's good. She's been a little busy with classes lately, but she's doing good. I'll tell her you guys say hi."

They both smile back at me. "Thanks Moose. How are things going between you too?" Says Stix.

"Well, things are good, I guess."

They both look at each other with worried looks on their faces and then they sit down at the table. Stix nods at the chair across from them and take a seat as well. "What's going on between you two?" asks Anala.

I place my uneaten apple down on the table and stare at it as I answer the question. "Well…," I look up at them to find them both waiting patiently for me answer. "You know how I got that engineering job in L.A.?" They nod. "Well, I want to take it, but I don't know what to do about Camille."

Stix looks at me like I just spontaneously grew three new curly haired heads. "What do you mean, "you don't know what to do about Camille"? Isn't the answer obvious? Ask her to go with you. "

I throw my head back and groan in frustration. "That's just the point, though. What if I ask her and she says no? What if I lose her because of this job? How am I supposed to choose between her and my job? And how the hell do I even bring all this up to her? "

Anala looks at me with a worried expression at my sudden outburst. After a second she looks at me with a softened expression. "Moose, you know Camille loves you, right?" I nod at her. "Then all you have to do is just ask her. You know, if you want her to come with you and you want to live with her." Stix chimes in.

I sit there for a minute and think. Of course I want Camille to come with me. Not only is she my girlfriend and the woman I love, but she's also my best friend and even though I could do this without her, I don't want to. I want her to come with me. I really do. There's just so much doubt. I run my hands over my face, tired of all this thinking. All of a sudden, Stix reaches over and smacks me in the back of the head and I jerk my face up to look at her.

"Hey!" I yell. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." She says it like its obvious. "What do you mean?" I ask her.

"You're sitting here looking like a lost little puppy when you know damn well that Camille would do anything to be with you. Let me ask you something. When the last time you actually sat down and talked to Camille and hung out with her or gone on a dare with her?"

I think for a second and then shrug. "I don't know. I think it's been a few weeks. We haven't really talked all that much lately. She texted me earlier, but I didn't really answer."

"What did she say?" Asks Anala. "She asked me if I wanted to grab dinner." They both look at me with shocked and horrified expression.

I sit there slightly started. "What…?" I draw the word out slowly.

Stix reaches over like she'd going to smack me again but I back out of reach of her hand. "What is going on? Why are you trying to hit me again?" I ask in alarm a the sudden change of mood.

Anala looks at me and clearly states "Moose, you need to talk to her tonight."

"Why tonight? I'm not ready."

Stix answers this time. "Because you stupid boy! You haven't talked to or hung out with Camille in awhile and you ignored her text. She probably has no idea what's going on with you and probably thinks that something is majorly wrong with you're relationship and that you're going to break up with her any day now!"

It dawned on me then just how majorly I screwed up this time. I feel like such an idiot. Why did I spend so much time worrying about what Camille was going to say instead of just asking her what she wants? Why did I have to be such a stupid guy? I've been such shitty boyfriend and best friend to her, but I can't worry about that now. I have to get out of here and go find Camille. I jump up out of my chair, the apple left forgotten on the table. "I have to go find Camille."

Stix and Anala look up at me as does everyone else in the kitchen, but I only look quickly at Stix and Anala. "Good luck. Hurry." They both say and I nod at them before running to the elevator frantically pushing the button. As soon as the elevator gets to the bottom I run out of The Vault and grab a taxi back to NYU Campus. Sitting in the cab back to campus, I put my head in my hands. _You, Moose, are such an idiot. How the hell could I have shut her out again? How the hell could I have been such a shitty boyfriend? Not only that, but how could I have been such a shitty best friend to her? Again!?_

The cab pulled up in front of NYU. I threw my money at the cab driver and ran up to Camille's dorm faster than I have ever ran in my entire life. Even faster than when the cops chased me during orientation. I hear voices when I get to Camille's door and I know I shouldn't listen in, but I do anyway because I'm a nosey Moose. I can hear Kristen's voice.

"Camille, you have to stop beating yourself up over this. It's not your fault. Moose is being completely unfair by shutting you out like this. I don't know what his problem is, but no matter what, it is not your fault." I can tell Kristen is pissed as she says this. Great. I made Kristen mad. Ugh.

The next voice is Camille's and I swear when I hear her speak, it almost breaks my heart into a million tiny little pieces. "I know. But, what if I did something wrong, Kris? What did I do? Does he not want to be with me anymore? I mean, I know I'm not, like, super pretty and all that, but still…." With the way Camille is speaking, I can tell she's crying and I feel like the biggest asshole ever. I decide to knock on the door. Kristen opens it and as soon as she sees me she has a glare that could freeze a killer in their tracks on her face. I rub my neck and ask her if I could speak to Camille. She looks back at Camille and then back at me "You had better have a very good explanation for this, Moose." She says in a icy tone and then she's gone and I'm left in the door way.

Camille hasn't seen me yet and she's sitting on her bed with her legs folded holding the stuffed moose that I won her at a fair a few months ago. She looks so sad and for the umpteenth time that day I think about what an idiot I've been. I knock on the door and she snaps her head up. "Moose…" she whispers as she quickly starts to wipe the tears off her face. She gathers her composure "What do you want?" She throws me a glare.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" She nods and I close the door and walk over to sit at the other end of the bed.

"What do you want, Moose?" She's refusing to look at me.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I went to the vault today and I was talking to Stix and Anala and I'm sorry, Camille. I've been an asshole to you lately. All because of my stupid insecurities."

"What are you talking about, Moose? If you don't want to be with me then just say so. I'm a big girl. I handle it. We're graduating soon, so you might as well just do it and get it over with." She stands and turns away from me folding her arms over her chest and even though her words are tough I can tell that she's really sad saying all of this.

"Chameleon…. I don't want to break up with you. I don't want to leave you at all. You're my best friend in the whole world and I am so sorry for everything." It's time for me to pluck up the courage and just tell her everything. I take a deep breath, walk up behind her, grab her arms and spin her around to look at me.

"I am so sorry for everything Camille. It's time for me to be completely honest with you. I got an engineering job in L.A." Her eyes go all big and round and I know she's shocked but majorly excited for me. I continue before she can interrupt me and I lose my courage. "I got an engineering job in L.A. after graduation and I am excited about but I'm also really nervous about because I don't know what to do about us. I know what I want, but I don't know what you want and I should've just asked you what you thought instead of shutting you out the way that I did." I bow my head in shame. She places her palm on my cheek and guides my head up to look at her.

"What is it that you want, Moose? What do you want to do with us? Do you want us to be over?"

I look at her with distress in my eyes. "Of course not, Camille! You're my Chameleon, my best friend, I love you. I don't want us to be over."

"Then what is it that you want, Moose?"

I take bother of her hands in mine and look her straight in her eyes. "I want you to move to L.A. with me. I want you to come and live with me and I want us to be happy there together." I look at the floor. "But, I understand if that's not what you want."

"Moose, look at me." I don't. "Moose. Please. Look at me." I do. She gets a soft smile on her face. "Moose, I got an amazing job offer in L.A. as well."

I look at her, shocked. "You did?" She nods.

"I actually just go the call back today. Moose, I love you too and I want us to be together and be happy too. I would love to move with you to L.A. when we graduate. I want to start a life with you, Moose. A real life, where we can live together and be happy."

"Really!?"

"Of course! Why would you ever doubt that?" She smiles at me with that soft smile that I absolutely love and I can't hold back anymore. I take her face in my hands and I kiss her. Then I pick her up in a hug and spin her around.

"I can't believe we're actually going to do this. I'm so happy right now." I really am right now and I can't believe that I wasted so much time worrying. I make a silent vow right then, not only to myself, but also to Camille, that I will never doubt her or our relationship again and I won't ever shut her out again.

We spend the rest of the night together and, well, lets just say the make up was fantastic. Maybe not worth the fight, but it was still fantastic. We decide to get an apartment together in L.A. close to the beach, but also close to the city because after going to NYU, we decided we like being close to the city.

On graduation day, Camille and I both walk across the stage to get our diplomas. Both of our families come to see us and even The Pirates come and see us off. After the ceremony, we all stand around and take pictures with everyone. In between pictures, I grab Camille and I kiss her square on the mouth. I am so glad that I have her by my side, my Chameleon. As we stand there face to face with our diplomas in our hands I can't believe that I got this beautiful girl to be mine and I can't wait to live with her and start our life together.


End file.
